


gay littl roark

by Bede (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, nothing else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bede
Summary: Volkner watches Roark mine
Relationships: Denzi | Volkner/Hyouta | Roark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	gay littl roark

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY ITS SHORT...IM NOT GOOD AT WRITING SO I APOLOGIZE FOR ERRORS.
> 
> Anyways I really just did this because i haven't see an update in..2 years under Roark/Volkner and i need some crumbs.
> 
> hope you can enjoy even though it's short.

Volkner had usually watched Roark while he was in the mine doing whatever he does. Roark didn’t mind the company and Volkner enjoyed it despite how dirty it is, which is to be expected, down there.

Today was no different, he had been watching Roark, who just a few minutes ago, had found a fossil. Roark had gotten up from the kneeling position he was in, wiping  
his forehead of sweat.

“Find something good today?”, Volkner had asked, getting up from the rock he had been sitting on.

“Yeah! It looks like a Dome fossil.” Volkner had walked over behind Roark to see the fossil while he had been talking. He couldn't tell what fossil was what but it didn't really matter.

“I’m glad you found something, Roark.” He said while smiling at the smaller of two.

“Thanks! I’m gonna search for a few more hours then we can head back up, okay?” Roark brought Volkner’s head down and quickly kissed him on the lips.

Slowly processing what happened, Volkner nodded slowly and walked back to the rock he was sitting on, plopping down on it.

\------  
Roark had found a few more fossils after an hour, and decided to take a break. He sat near Volkner on the floor of the mine, drinking fresh water.

“We should go in a minute, we can go to that place you like in Jubilife if you want.” Roark said, closing his bottle of water.

“..Sure.”

Roark got up and grabbed Volkner’s hand, walking him through the mine to the exit.  
Once at the exit they had started walking towards Jubilife.

“Thanks for coming down there with me, love you” Roark looked up to Volkner with a dumb grin on his face

“Love you too, I have fun down there.” 

With small talk and some childish banter, they made it to a small restaurant in the city and enjoyed the rest of the day there.


End file.
